Sengoku Basara: Devil Prince Rising
by HubrisP
Summary: Nobunaga Oda's Favourite Son escaped the massacure of the Oda Clan by Mitsuhide Akechi and had been adopoted by Hideyoshi Hashiba prior to becoming head of the Toyotomi, after his adopted father's death, what will he do as Supreme Commander of Toyotomi?
1. 0: The Death of the Devil King

**Sengoku Basara – Devil Prince Rising**

**Disclaimer – I personally own nothing related to Sengoku Basara, I only own the Plot on the OC Characters that I have created, some names of the OC don't even belong to me except Historical Records. I hope you enjoy the Chapter. **

**Chapter 0 – Death of the Devil King**

**

* * *

**

**23****rd**** June, 1582 A.D, 12:00am; Ōmi Province: Shores of Lake Biwa, Azuchi Castle: Entrance Hall**

"So you fell, oh father, what a disappointment you were" muttered the man as he stepped into the room looking at the fading essence of Darkness sweeping up from where the remains of the Devil King, Nobunaga Oda lay, which were beginning to fade away at a rapid pace.

"Its disappointing that he would die, maybe we can use this to our advantage however, considering that Hideyoshi Toyotomi will take actions to continue the Devil King's Legacy onto this word" announced a childish voice as a masked youth walked in with a cruel grin on his face, its hard to believe that his sister would take the remnants of the Oda Clan for herself, considering that she isn't the true heir and you are the favourite son of Lord Nobunaga whom he officially renounced you the leader of the Clan especially after his Oldest Son also met his end here, Lord Hidekatsu"

"I know what must be done, Enma, its best that you too know your place Hell King" growled Hidekatsu as he glared at the sneering youth "you may be Lord of Hell and the Demons, but I am the Devil Prince, like my father I demand your obedience"

"Of course, otherwise there would be no reason in my being here, by the way…have your thought of a way to get back the lost momentum? You'll need something pretty impressive in order to get back that loss" commented Enma and footsteps behind him caused him to turn his head as a female entered the room "Princess Tokuhime"

"Don't worry, that has already been decided" dismissed Toku as she stepped into the room with her Orange hair shining darkly as with her lilac coloured eyes.

"Oh?" questioned Enma and Hidekatsu smirked.

"Yes, allow Lord Hideyoshi Toyotomi his chance in the sunlight, I don't expect him to survive and his death is required for my plan to succeed" shrugged Hidekatsu with a dark glow in his eyes "meanwhile, I require that we put our aid into Hideyoshi's hands for now until we gain the moment we require, Auntie Oichi meanwhile will learn the annoyance I feel by her taking the Oda Clan from me!"

* * *

**20****th**** November, 1585 AD, 9:30pm; Settsu Province: Osaka, Osaka Castle: Tower Throne Room**

"What news do you have from our new Island Fortress?" questioned Hideyoshi as Hidekatsu stepped into the room with a smirk on his face.

"Excellent, my Forces have begun transforming the old Temple into a Fortress, we're also channelling the mystic energy on the island into a new form" announced Hidekatsu dismissively as he walked calmly over to his adopted Father "what news do you have for me?"

"We have gained all around Mastery of this Nation with our power increasing gradually as we move on to the Heavens, however there are still a number of resistors to the West including the Mori Clan, I would have you go deal with them with the gift I give you" announced Hideyoshi as he turned to face Hidekatsu with a sword in his hand "this blade is Zamato, the Devil Blade, the Dark Counterpart to the Holy Sword: Kusanagi. It was forged from the remains of the Yamata no Orochi in the pits of Hell itself or so the legends claim, however you can be sure of one thing, no matter the health and good or bad fortune it faced it remains powerful as well as very cursed"

"And you intend for me to use it to kill off millions, don't you?" questioned Hidekatsu as his eyes looked up and down the crooked looking sword.

"I can assure that you and your Dark Powers can Master this sword for the betterment of the nation" announced Hideyoshi "by conquering this land and making them submit!"

"It will be done" bowed Hidekatsu with a slight smirk on his face as he turned to leave.

"And Hidekatsu, don't fail" commanded Hideyoshi which the youth bowed a final time before leaving the room.

* * *

**25****th**** November, 8:00am; Settsu Province: Osaka, Osaka Castle: Hideyoshi's Chambers**

"So, your finally awake" commented Hidekatsu as he watched Hideyoshi raise himself slightly from the bed "you were defeated by the One-Eyed Dragon at Odawara Castle, we have already planned to once again go on the offensive in that region, you were carried by Tadakatsu Honda on the request of Ieyasu Tokugawa while Mitsunari Ishida fought bravely to defeat any attempts to follow your retreat. Enra Oh managed to stabilize you, however Mitsunari is presently still injured from protecting you, he is truly your loyalist Vassal my Lord and I hope that you recognise that"

"I do, pass on my praise to him, will you not" requested Hideyoshi and Hidekatsu nodded "what about Hanbe?"

"I'm afraid that Lord Hanbe has been Killed in Action, he was beaten by the One-Eyed Dragon's Right Eye, Kojūrō Katakura" announced Hidekatsu calmly as he watched Hideyoshi's reaction "what should we do?"

"We need to rebuild our forces for now until I recover, after that is attained we will take revenge for our losses, I can assure you of that" announced Hideyoshi and with a bow Hidekatsu left the room.

* * *

**6****th**** January, 1589 AD, 9:30pm; Settsu Province: Osaka, Osaka Castle: Ieyasu's Chambers**

"I see that you have set in nicely, you have become a vital ally to my Lord's success, but I have to wonder why you continue to spew your efforts into the works of Lord Hideyoshi" commented Enra as he stepped calmly into Ieyasu's chambers, the dark haired Lord turned to face the Poison haired youth as the Ninja trained Warrior glanced at him with a cruel smile.

"I have no reason to answer to you, Lord Enra Oh, I simply desire the continuation of Mikawa's independence through an alliance with the Toyotomi, that is all" announced Ieyasu calmly and Enra smiled, Ieyasu had always been believed to be important to their plan but this was even better than Enra could have predicted, there was a bright sun within Ieyasu that was burning its way out…oh how Enra would love to defile its purity.

"It's quite simple what your other option is, you could quite as easily rebel against the Toyotomi Dynasty and unite the land on your own in a more peaceful way, this is something I will enjoy observing when you do finally awaken from being under Hideyoshi's shadow" announced Enra and Ieyasu seemed to stare at him, piercing through to his very essence.

Enra was now assured that opposing to he and Hidekatsu, Ieyasu was in some way related to the Divines and their Angelic Legions, and however whether it was by blood or by being a reincarnation of a deceased Angelic being was unknown to Enra's predicting skills. Hidekatsu was the reincarnation of the Prince of all Demonic Energies, similar to his father whom was the 6th Reincarnation of the Devil King whom had ruled as King over the Demonic Entities in Hell itself, Enra meanwhile was only the Demon King…leading Demons and answering to the Prince himself however the corrupted purity that Hidekatsu kept close to him caused Enra no end of concern.

That crimson haired, blue eyed Fallen Archangel whom had reincarnated as Hidekatsu's lover in this life which furiously had Fallen because he had fallen ironically in love with the Devil Prince, meaning that that specimen's opinions seemed to be higher on Hidekatsu's list of interest which meant that should Enra want something then he'd have to pretend to be friendly with the being. It wasn't the fact that Akimitsu was a corrupted purity that had consorted with the Darkest Being possible nor was it that he was formerly a High Ranked Member of the Holiest Ranks, it was the fact that Akimitsu could get whatever he wanted and seemed not to use that authority for his own ends, for such a being whom turned his back on the Divines for love was a sickening concept to Enra.

"You know that even if I thought about such an idea, I am in no position to make such a move, unlike Nobunaga Oda I am loyal to my allies and to the bonds that connect us" growled Ieyasu and Enra frowned in disappointment.

"So, you remain a pure turkey, pure but a turkey all the same" sneered Enra as he ducked out the door while feeling the glare of Ieyasu on his back and hearing the quiet clenching of the young Lord's fists.

* * *

**4:00pm; Tanba Province: Kyoto, Kameyama Castle: Throne Room**

"You are late in your return" growled Hidekatsu as he glared at Enra whom bowed humbly to the Oda Prince "well? What news do you have?"

"I've planted the seeds of Rebellion, however I doubt Ieyasu Tokugawa will act upon them, but he is just that: a turkey and a slug!" snarled Enra as he looked towards the side and noticed the Crimson hair of Akimitsu as he leaned against the wall in his black leather clothing.

"I guess that is the best we can hope for at this moment in time, hopefully our plan will bear fruit in time, I would have personally looked at all our choices first…" commented Akimitsu as he walked up till he was next to Hidekatsu and leaned against the pillar there.

"Like who? Mitsunari Ishida or his loyal pet: Yoshitsugu Otani, we'd have more chance getting Tadakatsu Honda to act against Ieyasu than the Wolf of Toyotomi himself even glance at Hideyoshi inappropriately!" snarled Enra as his dislike of Akimitsu got the better of him.

"Enough, send someone to see your spell casters on Awaji Island now Enra, we need to make sure the Dark Spirit Nexus is complete before Hideyoshi's demise!" announced Hidekatsu and with a low bow, Enra turned swiftly and paced out of the room.

* * *

**6:00pm; Settsu Province: Osaka, Osaka Castle: Ieyasu's Chambers**

"You seemed to be troubled" commented Mitsunari as he leaned against the nearby wall and watched Ieyasu as the young man pondered "what is wrong with you?"

"Something Lord Enra said, its nothing of important" dismissed Ieyasu and Mitsunari felt a shiver of cold run down his spine, Enra Oh was known as a dangerous individual whom had mastered screwing people's minds with his words, even the strongest of minds were simple for him to fuck around with and Enra knew that he so enjoyed doing it too.

"Think nothing of it, Enra Oh has always been like that, saying words to get you to think or feel something when really he has different plans altogether" added Mitsunari calmly as he looked out the window "so long as Lord Hideyoshi continues to dominate Japan, that is good enough for me"

"And not staying with me would make that more likely?" questioned Ieyasu and Mitsunari glared at him before looking back out the window.

"I don't mix Business and Pleasure, if you were an enemy to the Toyotomi then I'd kill you, regardless of my feelings for you off of the Battlefield" countered Mitsunari as he took a drink of the Sake in his hand "you would do the same Ieyasu, though you would have doubts or guilt by the end of it, I have too much control to fall apart like that"

"Well, aren't you the model of Samurai composure, I didn't know you thought so little of me" prodded Ieyasu playfully and there was a twitch on Mitsunari's usually emotionless face as he turned to stare at his counterpart, his secret lover.

"You know that I don't mean that, we're not on the Battlefield nor are we on different sides, therefore there is no reason for me not to take care in your well being or intend to harm you in any official way" shrugged Mitsunari as he headed over and pinned Ieyasu against a wall "besides, I thought you liked it when I was the one hurting you, your little screams which I'm sure would incite anyone in my shoes to continue their actions"

"Oh, shut up" whined Ieyasu as he struggled against Mitsunari before having a kiss stolen off him "besides, I don't think either of us is in a position for any fun tonight, Lord Hideyoshi has been looking over your shoulder again and has been shipping your off across the nation"

"He's a worrying little Leader, making sure that all his Vassals are off being their usual busy selves in order for his future for this nation to come to fruition, I am merely one of his most loyal Vassals and though I can't replace Lord Hanbe it is still entertaining to try" shrugged Mitsunari as he pulled away and crossed back over to where he had been sitting.

* * *

**7:30pm; Settsu Province: Osaka, Osaka Castle: Tower Throne Room**

"You called for me, Lord Hideyoshi?" asked Mitsunari as he entered into the Throne Room where Hideyoshi stood at the open Balcony doorway to look down on his army beneath him in the courtyard.

"Yes, it seems we are having trouble with some members of the South East, especially the Sagami and Mikawa Providences which means that Ieyasu Tokugawa cannot be trusted in this turn of events however alternately I cannot leave anything to chance" announced Hideyoshi with a snarl "that is why our entire army will march for Mikawa Province with you and Ieyasu at the lead, you will head straight for Odawara Castle in the Sagami Province where the One-Eyed Dragon is rumoured to be camped awaiting our predicted counterattack to the resistance our spies have detected, I will keep Ieyasu close and make sure what sympathy he feels for his local populace remain to nothing while Hidekatsu's Forces will remain on standby!"

"If that is your wish, my Lord" agreed Mitsunari with a bow and frowned as he left the throne room, _'Ieyasu would never betray the trust that he and Hideyoshi had placed in him, would he?'_

_

* * *

_

**7****th**** January, 1:00pm; Mikawa Providence: Near Aichi, Battlefield**

Mitsunari snarled as soldiers got in his way as he paced through the battlefield towards the Cliffside of Mt Sangane and couldn't help by feel the coils of betrayal infesting in his stomach, to be betrayed by Ieyasu of all people so unexpectedly as his Forces turned on Toyotomi Forces and killed them mercilessly alongside the revolting members of the Mikawa's private Military Force, Mitsunari had succeeded in defeating Masamune Date and his right eye: Kojūrō Katakura, however he came back to betrayal and a battle that was swiftly being routed by the Tokugawa Forces. With a simple glance, Mitsunari noticed the countless Forces of Tanba Province and their allies approach with Hidekatsu Hashiba at the lead as was his right as Hideyoshi's adopted son, Hidekatsu had been adopted by Hideyoshi while Hideyoshi had retained his prior last name: Hideyoshi Hashiba, therefore in honour of their past it seemed that Hidekatsu retained that last name in which he commented once that he would only give up the name on the death of his adopted father.

Mitsunari ran up the Cliffside swiftly and struck down two guards that turned to face him with a cruel smirk as he sent them falling to their doom with superficial wounds, Mitsunari reached the top of the Cliffside and looked in horror at the body of Hideyoshi Toyotomi before his eyes met those of Ieyasu Tokugawa whom looked like he shuddered in fear for a moment before retaining his composure, in Ieyasu's shoes he would have felt the same as the bloody crimson flame that was rage along with the blue smoke of betrayal burned through Mitsunari's body and excreted from his pores while Mitsunari glared forwards. With a cry of rage came the inevitable charge as Mitsunari made a lunge at Ieyasu with sword at the ready, however before Ieyasu could get hit he jumped into the air and landed on the back of the flying Tadakatsu Honda which launched itself into the distance, with a cry of rage echoing behind him in Ieyasu's name before Mitsunari convened around Lord Hideyoshi's body with the surviving Generals of the Battle.

"Such a shame" smirked Enra as Hidekatsu's strategist stepped towards the group while the emotionless General followed close behind "what will we ever do with your failure, Mitsunari?"

"What do you mean my failure!" snarled Mitsunari as he glared at the masked and grinning youth.

"Calm down, Mitsunari, we need to decide what to do now and not fight among ourselves" announced Yoshitsugu Otani as he gestured from his floating platform.

"It's obvious what we need to do, firstly I think I require changing my last name since the pact is broken with the death of my adopted father, Hidekatsu Hashiba died with Hideyoshi Toyotomi whom was formerly Hideyoshi Hashiba. Therefore…from his ashes I am reborn as Hideyoshi Oda, the Second Son of Nobunaga Oda!" announced Hidekatsu and Mitsunari felt a cold sweat fall down his back, _'this merciless killer is the son of the fucking 6__th__ Great Devil King! No wonder he's seemingly heartless on the battlefield!'_

"But now we have to decide what to do about Ieyasu Tokugawa's betrayal" added Yoshitsugu and Mitsunari clenched his fist.

"Ieyasu!" snarled Mitsunari as he turned to the withdrawing remnants of the Tokugawa Forces and didn't see the secretive smirk on Hidekatsu's nor Akimitsu's faces "I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

**Author's Note – And that is the end of the Prelude, it explains the background behind the Main OCs and their relationship with the Oda Clan and the Toyotomi Clan, how will they change the past? Review to find out! **


	2. 1: Blood in the Central Provinces

**Chapter 1 – Blood in the Central Provinces **

**Disclaimer – I personally own nothing related to Sengoku Basara, I only own the Plot on the OC Characters that I have created, some names of the OC don't even belong to me except Historical Records. I hope you enjoy the Chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**12****th**** January, 11:00am; Settsu Province: Osaka, Osaka Castle: Meeting Room**

"It seems that our Forces have retained most of the Kinki Region except for the south which has been occupied by the Saica Faction" announced Enra as the fist fighting Magic using Ninja pointed at the map of the Kinki region "they have control of the Kii, Ise and Shima Provinces, however we have reason to believe that they have control of the southern half of Yamato Province where they are presently Based at"

"If we gain control of the Saica then we can gain a massive territorial advantage" commented Yoshitsugu as he leaned forwards "it would be enough to be able to face Ieyasu on an even playing field!"

"However there are other methods we can look into, including the occupation of Ōmi Province and Capture the Rogue Oda Remnants and their leader Oichi, meanwhile when negotiations with the Saica go poorly we can invade Kii and Southern Yamato Provinces!" announced Akimitsu as he stepped forwards "this is a plan devised by Lord Hidekatsu himself"

"It holds merit" commented Mitsunari with a nod as he walked to look out a window "how long until you can put it in action?"

"A few days, it shouldn't take long, we also won't get many casualties out of this conflict" answered Yoshitsugu calmly "have you met the new Elite Oda Forces that Lord Hidekatsu has brought with him?"

"I already know they are not human and that he has cast a spell on me releasing some dark power within me, I won't ask how it got there or how you knew it was there, however I would like to thank you for your help in bringing down the Tokugawa, Lord Hidekatsu" bowed Mitsunari and Hidekatsu waved a dismissing hand with a slight smile on his face.

"Hideyoshi was like a father to you as every right he was to me, I am surprised that Ieyasu didn't feel such a similar relationship with our Lord and if he did then he hardly showed mercy, we must make him pay in the most brutal of ways!" growled Hidekatsu as he seemingly looked as though he were looking back into his memories "however, now is not the time for reminiscing, we must strike at potential ally locations to expand our territory in preparation for our battle against the Tokugawa Clan!"

"Very well" nodded Mitsunari as he watched the Supreme Commander of the Toyotomi-Oda Alliance turn and walk away.

* * *

**1:00pm; Mikawa Province: Nagoya, Nagoya Castle: Tower Throne Room **

"How are the men recovering?" asked Ieyasu and a General stepped forwards with the news.

"It seems that we have managed to finally force the Toyotomi Forces out of Mikawa Province however they have had a surprising recovery of their own, our Forces are ready for an attack however we have confirmation that the Toyotomi Armies are marching North East and South East, also there are rumours that Mitsunari Ishida is looking to enrol aid from the Saica Faction" explained a General and Ieyasu glowered slightly at the news "Mitsunari is Regent of Toyotomi however we have news that a new Supreme Commander has stepped forwards, the details of this commander is as of yet unknown however he has a good few Generals under his command and the resources to divide them into different small Armies"

"I see, are you saying that Mitsunari is intent with avenging Lord Hideyoshi, why am I not surprised by this?" muttered Ieyasu as he ran a hand through his hair "any news on the surrounding territories?"

"Totomi Province has committed itself to our cause and announces it answers to you alone, oddly enough the Toyotomi Garrison had already pulled out, this is reminding me of the disappearing act that the Oda Garrisons did after Nobunaga's death" explained a General and Ieyasu frowned "incidentally, past investigation showed that the Oda Forces that withdrew from an order and remained loyal return to someone, we can confirm that the Supreme Commander of the Toyotomi Forces is that someone"

"With that massive force he could have committed himself to his own ambitions, why did he concentrate on aiding the Toyotomi and Mitsunari?" wondered Ieyasu and the General read more of his report before speaking it.

"We have also confirmed that the Toyotomi Soldiers that did withdrew answered to that Supreme Commander also, whether they and the Oda Soldiers had been trained to obey that individual or whether that individual had some kind of high rank within Hideyoshi's Forces is unknown, regardless they are gathering their Forces within the Kinki Region where Toyotomi is centring itself against any possible attack" announced the General and Ieyasu scowled lightly.

"In other words, it would be unwise to attack them now as they would easily defend against our attacks and therefore damage our moral, its best that we try to gain aid from the Saica Faction" announced Ieyasu as he stood from his Throne.

* * *

**2:00pm; Settsu Province: Osaka, Osaka Castle: Courtyard**

"As you can see, Mitsunari, our nearby forces are gathered here" announced Hidekatsu as he paced towards them.

"I also have a report, our spies have noticed Ieyasu heading off to meet with the Saica Faction, we need to hurry if we are to strike a deal with the Saica for their Strength" announced Yoshitsugu as he floated over to them.

"Very well, in light of this we will need to divide our forces into Three Factions, not including the guard that will remain here to defend the area" announced Enra calmly as he paced over "Ieyasu takes a fascinating number of soldiers with him"

"The Saica only align with the strongest warriors, both individually and collectively, failing at having powerful soldiers he will lead a large force to make up for their obvious weakness, therefore it is obvious that you may need to take a similar regiment of Soldiers to counter his own" announced Akimitsu as he walked forwards with a grin "have you decided on the plan yet, Hidekatsu?"

"Enra and Yoshitsugu will head for Kii Province, myself and Akimitsu will head for Ōmi Province to recruit the Oda Remnants, meanwhile I would have my sister accompany you to Southern Yamato Province to meet with the Saica Faction" announced Hidekatsu "note also that each of the three task Forces will take a Forth of the troops we have gathered here, the remaining Forth will continue to guard all Osaka Castle until we return, all Forces are to begin their march immediately!"

"As you wish, I hope I do see Ieyasu there so that I can rip his Heart out to keep, it seems fitting after our past!" snarled Mitsunari as he headed down the steps which a Eighth of the gathered forces started to march off behind him, Tokuhime nodded once before following after the crazed Samurai with her own Eighth of the Army including Gunmen moving to march behind her.

"We shall leave immediately also" nodded Yoshitsugu as he floated down the stairs with Enra boringly following after him, once they were out of sight Hidekatsu clicked his fingers and a cloaked and masked individual stepped out towards him.

"Rya, what do you have to report, is everything ready?" asked Akimitsu and the Red cloaked individual stepped forwards before removing his mask and pulling down the hood of his cloak to reveal blue hair and eyes.

"Everything is proceeding as planned, I hope you don't doubt me, however we require more to our ranks before we can proceed with our plan" explained the being known as Rya "I believe we should attempt to enlist the aid of Haruko Maeda, he is a legendary General of the Maeda Clan that started his career serving Nobunaga Oda, after Hideyoshi's death he also died very recently from illness however he named his son after him whom seemed to have inherited all his father's skills"

"A prodigy son of a prodigy, will wonders never cease, it seems he and I have something in common" pondered Hidekatsu as he turned to march towards his army "I'll consider it during my time hunting after Oichi, my list of invasions is growing and I'll make sure to think everything out appropriately"

* * *

**10:00pm; Ise Province: Near the Kiso River, Tokugawa Camp: Ieyasu's tent**

"My Lord, forgive the late night meeting, but I have a report that may interest you" announced a General as he stepped into Ieyasu's tent which the Young Lord turned to look at the General.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Ieyasu and the General bowed slightly before straightening.

"Mitsunari's Forces are marching on the Saica, it seems however that they have taken an entire army with them and it is being led by Mitsunari and an unknown General, this could not bode well" announced the General and Ieyasu frowned slightly.

"It's a good thing I brought Tadakatsu with me, but this unknown General worries me, is the General Male or Female?" asked Ieyasu and the General looked at the report in his hands before looking up again.

"Distinctly female, my Lord, however she takes a tomboyish look" answered the General "hence why she may be easy to mistake as a male commander"

"Very well, you're dismissed" nodded Ieyasu and after the General left he turned his head to look at the hulking armour at the edge of the tent that was Tadakatsu "do you know of a female warrior under or willing to work with Mitsunari, Tadakatsu?"

"…" answered Tadakatsu silently which Ieyasu assumed was a 'no'.

* * *

**13****th**** January, 2:00pm; Kii/Yamato Province Boarder: Saica Base, Base Headquarters **

"Say, Magoichi, May I ask you a question?" asked Ieyasu and Magoichi straightened.

"Go on" nodded Magoichi as she listened to a report by one of her men out of the corner of his eye.

"It's about Mitsunari, I thought…" started Ieyasu however when Magoichi indicated over Ieyasu's shoulder with a nod it was all Ieyasu could do to turn around in time and raise his gauntlets to defend as Mitsunari's Katana came down onto his defence "Mitsunari, so I was right, you came to the Saica too"

Two bullets rang out as Mitsunari jumped back to avoid the first shot however as the second was sailing through the air towards him a bullet slammed into it with the force of a shotgun projectile, calmly a woman paced up until she was standing beside Mitsunari with a fascinating gun in one hand and a arm length pole in the other that seemingly had a sharp, deadly looking point on the end of it.

"Tokuhime, it's been a long time, old friend" nodded Magoichi and the orange/golden haired woman made a waving gesture with the pole in her hand while her golden eyes analyzed Ieyasu, making him feel like some kind of experiment or test subject or some other unimportant person and/or item, something which if killed or destroyed would not be missed in the slightest.

"You align with the Tokugawa, which is a poor choice" stated Tokuhime simply as she stood in a comfortable battle stance, not ready to fight but being cautious instead.

"Oh? Why then do you show loyalty to Mitsunari, does he have something you want or…is he your boyfriend, I thought you had better taste?" commented Magoichi and Tokuhime smirked cruelly when she saw Ieyasu's fists tense.

"Maybe he is my boyfriend, Tokugawa over there couldn't have him anyway, I remember that the Tokugawa Clan used to destroy everyone close to them before Nobunaga Oda was even born" sneered Tokuhime as she crossed her arms "you will inevitably destroy everything you try to create and any Empire you build would be an Empire of Ignorance, hence your creations are destined to fall, just like your fake romance"

The taunting got exactly what Tokuhime desired as Ieyasu charged at the once Princess whom spun in her boots as she uncrossed her arms, the hand sized pole in her hand lengthened so that it was about the size of her arm before she swung it around in her spin and smacked Ieyasu alongside the head as he went past creating a loud clank sound that caused Magoichi to wince at, Tokuhime was never known for her kindness when it came to a battle but instead for her brutality and sadism.

"Ieyasu, get out of here!" shouted Magoichi as she took a step forwards however Tokuhime kneeled beside Ieyasu with a cruel smile on her face.

"You destroy everything, did you not take away everything from Mitsunari when he had done nothing to you, you'll become a second Devil King in no time except your greatest flaw will be your self righteous belief that you are doing the right thing" whispered Tokuhime to Ieyasu with a cruel grin on her face "you were aligned with Nobunaga's Empire and just by being related to him through that means, it brought down his Empire. The thing about the Sun, oh Lion of Mikawa, it can very easily kill as well as illuminate and you are no different you young fool"

In the last of her conversation Tokuhime had been lifting Ieyasu up by pulling upon his hair and now that she was done she let him go, turning she say Magoichi coming to blows with Mitsunari which she couldn't help but frown at how Magoichi kept Mitsunari at bay despite his quick advance on her, with a motion of her hand the Soldiers that awaited Tokuhime's announcement bowed before opening up a path for Magoichi to exit through. Suddenly, there was a sound behind her and Tokuhime turned with a snarl as Tadakatsu Honda took to the air with Ieyasu in his grasp, Tokuhime could almost feel the rage boiling behind her as the battle between Mitsunari and Magoichi came to a standstill.

"Ieyasu, don't you dare run away from me!" yelled Mitsunari furiously as he glared after the Head of the Tokugawa Clan "Ieyasu!"

"Enough! Magoichi, I believe it is time that you took your leave, besides I doubt you want to be here when the Interrogators get here" snickered Tokuhime and Magoichi snarled once before heading down the path between the lines of Soldiers that Tokuhime has indicated to open.

"Why not finish her now!" questioned Mitsunari as he prowled to a stop next to Tokuhime whom shrugged lightly.

"She is irrelevant, besides, we have more important things to be looking for" answered Tokuhime boringly before heading off with two Gunmen Guards in tow.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Echizen/Ōmi Province: Boarder, Kanegasaki: Oda Remnants Camp**

"Hello Oichi" smirked Hidekatsu as he marched into the Oda Remnant's camp and smirked at the gasping look on the Remnants face "did you miss me, the true Head of the Oda Clan?"

"My Lord, I thought you were dead" announced an Oda Remnant General as he stepped forwards which Hidekatsu gave him a nod as he kneeled "what is your will?"

"Return with me to Osaka Castle while some of my Men Guard this Camp, I'm sure that this Province will be important to my plans" announced Hidekatsu as he took Oichi by the arm "my Aunt will be coming with me, to serve once again for the future of the Oda Clan!"

"Yes, my Lord" saluted the Oda Remnant General as he rushed off to inform the remaining Nobunaga Forces of what was going on, meanwhile, Hidekatsu led Oichi over towards the waiting Horses.

* * *

**14****th**** January, 9:00am; Mikawa Province: Nagoya, Nagoya Castle: Ieyasu's Room**

Ieyasu Tokugawa groaned as he leaned up on his elbows and looked around his room looking for any hint how he had gotten here, the last think he remembered was trying to attack the one whom claimed to be Mitsunari's Girlfriend before feeling a sharp and stinging pain rock though his skull, he remembered the words she had spoken and couldn't help close his eyes tight when he looked back at the consequences of his actions especially their effect on Mitsunari. Ieyasu felt saddened when he realized that he had taken everything out from under Mitsunari when he had done nothing wrong, he had awoken a vicious and bloodthirsty wolf which was preparing its claws to march to the west, Mitsunari was ready to destroy Ieyasu for everything he had done by ripping down everything that Ieyasu was trying to make and Ieyasu knew that at that point Mitsunari would fall into madness.

"So, your awake" announced a Voice and Ieyasu turned his head to see Magoichi standing in the doorway "I was worrying that you hit your head too hard, the Court Physician said that you'll probably be off the battlefield for a Month until he is sure that you are unharmed, charging at one of the most adaptive Gunwomen in the History of Japan like that was foolish and reckless!"

"Sorry to make you worry, how'd I get out of there? What happened to Mitsunari and that…woman?" asked Ieyasu and Magoichi stared at him a moment before even considering an answer.

"They took most of the Saica's Territory, its fine considering we're a wandering Mercenary Group however the speed that they overrun it was something to whistle at, fortunately the army you took with you to our HQ are holding Ise Province with some of my men, so it wasn't a complete loss" dismissed Magoichi as she walked over and sat down beside him "also, the enemy Commander has led a personal invasion of Ōmi Province and assimilated the Oda Remnants into his ranks, it seems that your friend Mitsunari has gained quite a few loyal and successful Allies"

"So the enemy is a step ahead of us?" asked Ieyasu with a groan as he ran a hand through his spiky hair "I underestimated the enemy's new Supreme Commander, utterly and totally"

"He is a skilled Strategist, showing his prowess for combat in the way he manipulated his troops into three different vanguards and had them invade three different locations at once, the strategy seems familiar but I know it to be a skill of the Demon Clan themselves – the Oda Clan" announced Magoichi with a frown "but I doubt its someone of Nobunaga's blood or even a member of the Oda Clan, it was mass destroyed during Mitsuhide's Coup"

"But not all of them?" prodded Ieyasu and Magoichi shrugged as though the information was useless to both of them.

"Stragglers, none that I know of such mental and physical skill to risk dividing their forces in such a way or the skill to calm and control Mitsunari Ishida during his bursts of rage, someone incredibly skilled is pulling the Toyotomi Alliance's strings" answered Magoichi with a prod at Ieyasu with her finger "besides, though it is unlikely I cannot be sure if there is a Oda Remnant with the skills to lead them in such a successful way, its not impossible but still near impossible"

"We'll have to look into it then, I'll have my informants try to widen their searches, and maybe they can get us the identity of the enemy" decided Ieyasu as he stood "meanwhile, if I can't go to battle for the next month I better look into what is happening in the outside world, I'd rather not be cooped up for a month"

* * *

**Author's Note – Ieyasu got KO'd, ah, considering how Tokuhime is to be portrayed as a Sadist I'd say that KOing Ieyasu was a good start to her new exercise routine. If you would like to see what happens next, it would be wise for you to…REVIEW! **


End file.
